Ergo
by 60BrokenHearts
Summary: This story is for my friend.. she likes to use the word ergo:  Anyway... rated T for language.


"Why can't he see it?" A sixteen year old Lily Potter sobbed. Her best friend Kimmie held her and let her cry it out. For the past who knows how many years, Lily has had a huge crush on Scorpius Malfoy. He's Albus' best friend and he and Lily are always talking and sometimes they even flirt.

But Lily just received the worst news that she could've heard. Scorpius is going out with Samantha Walsh; a girl of medium height, blond hair, blue eyes, athletic, smart girl. She's almost the same as Lily, really. Lily is a brunette, with medium height, hazel eyes, and she's smart and funny. More his type then Sam.

Scorpius is a tall, strong, blond guy with blue-green eyes and muscles from years of Quidditch. Honestly, if you looked at Lily standing next to him you would think that they would be perfect together, but Scorpius is an idiot, ergo he doesn't see that the two of them are meant to be.

Their personalities complement each other perfectly.

"Lily, you've got to get over him. Scorpius is obviously a moron for not seeing that you like him! I agree that he and Samantha look terrible together. Why don't you go talk to him or Al, I'm sure that you can explain it to Al and he'll feel sorry for you. If you tell Scorpius he'll feel like the idiot that he is and maybe he'll realize that he loves you!" her friend told her.

"Okay," Lily peeled her face away from Kimmie's shoulder. "I'll go talk to Scorpius." She sniffed and looked at Kimmie.

"Er... you might want to take a shower and change before you go," she suggested. She pointed at the mirror on the wall and Lily almost screamed when she saw her reflection. Her eyes were red rimmed and her mascara and eyeliner were streaked down her cheeks. Her nose was red and her cheeks were pink. Her lipstick was slightly smeared.

"Oh, sorry about your shirt, Kim-Kim." She grinned.

"Doesn't matter. Just go get fancied up so you can impress your true love."

Lily hurried into the bathroom and showered quickly before reapplying her waterproof makeup and then sliding into a burgundy sweater, some dark skinny jeans and a pair of black, furry boots. She tucked her wand into her boot and then rushed down to the common room. Kimmie was waiting down there with her two other friends, Crystal and Blaik. All three of the girls screeched and practically shoved Lily out of the Gryffindor common room.

She stumbled down a flight of stairs and around a corner before regaining her balance just to collide with someone and fall back down.

"Oof!" '_How embarrassing_,' she thought, blushing a deep, dark red. But when she looked up she blushed a color about the same as her sweater.

"Oh, sorry, Lily," a pale hand was extended to help her back onto her feet. She looked up into Scorpius' blue-green eyes before grasping his hand and standing up. Her hand was tingling in his grip and she wondered if his was too.

"Sorry. Er... I was just looking for you actually. Can we talk? Somewhere more private?" she asked.

"Sure," he looked around and then steered her toward an unoccupied classroom. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Well... er... are the Slytherins throwing a Halloween party this year?" I changed my mind at the last minute. I can't tell him that I like him.

"Er... yeah, we are. You Ravenclaw's are invited and so are a couple Gryffs and Puffs. Why did we have to go somewhere more private for you to ask me that?" He cocked his head to the side and his eyes gleamed in the faint light shining through the windows.

"Someone told me that Samantha doesn't like you talking to other girls." Which wasn't a complete lie. Blaik told me that Sam told her that she doesn't like me or Kimmie or Crystal talking or hanging out with Scorpius.

"Yeah, she doesn't really." He crossed his arms and stared out a window.

"Well, she's really quite a jealous person, isn't she?" Lily asked, looking up at his beautiful face.

"Yeah, she is. It's ridiculous that I can't talk to any girls, yet I see her talking to all the guys in our year." Scorpius sat down on top of a desk and looked back at the young brunette. "Honestly, I'm so devoted in the relationship I don't talk to any other girls!"

She snapped her gaze away from him at those last words. Her arms crossed insecurely against her chest. "I'm a girl." A steady frown was shot in his general direction as she moved across the room.

"No, Lily, I - I didn't mean - I - " he stuttered as he jumped up and followed her to the window. But her back was still to him. "I just mean that..." he looked around the room and then right back into her eyes. "You're not just any girl. You're special." He licked his lips.

Lily turned to look at Scorpius. "Really? In what ways?"

He swallowed hard. He reached out a hand and tucked her dark hair behind her ears. "What ways aren't? Your eyes and the way you see the world through them, your hair and the way it falls so perfectly in your face. The way I can hear your laugh when I'm halfway on the other side of the castle. Everything about you is so much better than anything that I can ever be."

The brunette Ravenclaw laughed. "Scorpius, you are special too. The way you can laugh at everything even when it's directed at you, the - the way you can see everything that your life will lead to. The way your eyes light up when you smile and the way you just don't give up when things get tough." She looked deeply into his eyes, "Not to mention the way that you treat people so wonderfully." She licked her pink lips.

A smile was spreading across his face and his blue-green eyes lit up like stars. A laugh bubbled out of her lips and she stared at his lips.

Lily leapt towards Scorpius, knocking him into the window with a kiss. He was so surprised that he didn't kiss her back at first but then he got it together and kissed her back. He ran his fingers through her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

As suddenly as it had started, it was over. Lily pulled back and stared into the eyes of her big brothers best friend. Ergo:

"Holy sh!t" she breathed and ran out of the room.


End file.
